


Sorry

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-10
Updated: 2001-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-10 06:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11122083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Kowalski thinks about what happened last night.





	Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Sorry

## Sorry

by Andrea

Author's Website: 

Disclaimer: charecters not mine.dont sue. I will try to return them where I found them, hopfully unharmed.

Author's Notes: As always I HAVE to thank Lisa because she makes me. 

Story Notes: This story is post COTW and part of a series I am making called "I will survive".

* * *

Sorry 

I'm sorry, so sorry Benton buddie. I didn't have a choice. I knew you never wanted it like this. God, sometimes you can be so nieve. 

You just thought you were hanging out with your good friend Ray at his apartment. 

What the hell did you think I ment when I said leave the wolf at home? You trusted the wrong person Benton buddie. You should have known. 

At first you were just helping me move furniture in my bedroom. I'm sorry. It was just too tempting, you had no fucking clue. You should have seen your face when I slapped my handcuffs on you. I am sorry but I had to put the gag in, you were screaming 'NO' too loudly. 

I couldnt believe you were so innocent, I still dont know why you cried. I didnt hurt you that much. I am sorry but I had to. I knew you had never been with a man. 

DONT YOU SEE!?!!? I HAD to be the first and last man you would ever be with. Don't worry Benton buddie...I'll take good care of you. Now that I've had a taste I want more, I need more. 

Two things are clear to me now, one you will never leave here while I am alive, and B....I love it when you scream. 

* * *

End


End file.
